Mistakes and Chances
by ldsass
Summary: Owen and Claire may have a bad past but when her fiance dumps her she'll fall for Owen again.


**Mistakes and Chances**

 **ch. 1**

Claire Dearing sat in her office for an hour crying over the Mister hot shot now ex fiance. "why do they always leave?" she asked herself. She was the total package and she gave everything she had back to them. Granted this one lasted the longest actually turning out to be a fiance, but he still left. Claire took off her heels and chunked them to the other side of the room almost knocking out a barging in Mr "Owen" Grady.

"What the hell Claire?" She rolled her eyes and stood up straightening her skirt "What do you want now?" there was a choke in her words as if she'd been crying. She quickly changed her tone hoping he wouldn't notice. The last thing she wanted was to have him prying and getting joy out of her misery. "Yeah these papers were sent to my office by mistake" he held the papers out to her careful not to move towards her. She'd been crying. He knew. Owen always knew all of Claire's emotions even when she didn't. Her eyes were a little puffy and her mascara was wet. "Thank you and if that'll be all I have business to attend to" She took the papers practically shoving him out of the door before shutting it and locking it.

He always has to show up at the worst moments. "Owen Grady big shot know it all but doesnt know his own feelings" she sarcastically said to herself throwing the papers on her desk. Last time Owen and Claire had anything to do with each other he was walking out of their house and she was pouring a glass of wine. Owen was one of the men who undoubtably broke Claire's heart. Owen was also the one she fell for more than anyone else she had fallen for. He was there for everything that happened back on the island. He stayed with her and protected her and she knew his feelings were real. Everything that happened on the island was real, but he couldn't realize that. 7 months later he told Claire goodbye and she never could look at him again. She hated him. She hated him for leaving, she hated him for ruining her chances with anyone else. She compared everyone to him, and no one ever measured up. Hell he ruined her engagement. Michael forgave the more than 5 times of her calling him Owen but when Claire cheated with Owen he was done. Claire was left with no fiance and again no Owen. He never knew she was engaged and she was never going to tell him. When he showed up at her doorstep wishing for her back she couldn't bring herself to tell him and she still can't bring herself to regret it even though he shut his feelings and her out once again. She loved Owen and she still does.

"What the hell is wrong with her?" Owen passed the secretary and she shrugged her shoulders. It came out meaner than it should have when really he was concerned. Claire never cried unless it was anything serious and throwing shoes? Owen went to his desk and twirled in his chair still wondering about Claire. Owen, whether he'd admit it or not, was in love with Claire. He wanted her more than anything, but he couldnt stay with her. She was way too good for him and he always held her back. "maybe I should go check on her" he thought to himself. "she'll fucking kill me but what the hell" he got up and headed for her office. He struggled to find the courage to actually knock on the door.

Claire was finishing up her last round of paperwork when a knock was at the door. It was almost 8 and everyone should have headed home by now. She slid out of her desk and unlocked the door. "Hi Claire" Owen smiled. Her body went tense. She never knew why but any time he came near her she tensed up and became incredibily nervous. "why are you still here" she kept a firm hold on the door blocking the entrance not letting him in the room.

"I'm sorry I just wanted to check on you. I saw you were upset"

"well I'm not I'm fine so you can go

"Claire.." Claire started to shut the door but Owen busted through the doorway into her office.

"I'm not stupid Claire I know when you're upset and you never cry so give it up"

"it's none of your business Mr. Grady"

"you're calling me Mr. Grady now?"

"Mr. Grady please leave"

"o w e n"

"Owen" she rolled her eyes " please leave".

Owen chuckled. He loved when she popped her hip and got sassy with him. It was incredible cute and incredibily hot at the same time. Everything she did was cute to Owen. "what's so funny?" "you princess" Owen chuckled again. Claire's face got hot "you lost the right to call me pet names a long time ago". Owen stepped to her and gabbed the rim of her skirt pulling her closer. Claire lost her balance and crashed into Owen. She missed being close to him. She started to picture all the times he'd pull her in for a dance or a hug, but she got distracted when she felt hands moving up her skirt. She pulled back in protest. "fuck you you don't get to do that anymore" She walked over the door and opened it hoping he'd leave already. "Well then how about a date?" "Excuse me" she choked out. "I know I'v done things in the past and I want to make it up to you" "you've had years to make it up to me Owen it's a little too late now." "Come on Claire. Our favorite resturaunt tomorrow at 9" "get out". She slammed the door and fell to the floor. She knew she was going to go and she hated herself for it.

Here we go again


End file.
